그랜드 테프트 오토: 차이나타운 워즈/Under the Gun
Kenny Lee Being unable to present Hsin with the sword, as I'd promised... has forced me to step down as a potential heir for leader. Huang Lee I'm sorry, Uncle, but as soon as we get the sword back, you'll be able to reclaim your position. Meanwhile, my father remains dead. Kenny Lee Thank you, Huang... but recovering the sword... is no longer the most pressing matter. My businesses are being threatened by ignoble street thugs who think I'm finished. They kick someone when they are down. I knew a proverb about that once, but I forgot it. Huang Lee Keep your friends close and your enemies closer? Kenny Lee No. Huang Lee Look before you leap? Kenny Lee No. Anyways, that's not important right now. What is important is that I'm getting buggered by a lot of dudes, and that is not my scene. It's war, Nephew. I need you to get some weapons training. And Huang - despite the horrors of your father's death, I am glad you're here. (Huang goes to the back of the building, and Ling Shan walks out from another building) Huang Lee Ling? ... You're Kenny's master-at-arms? Ling Shan I could teach you a thing or two, Huang Lee. Huang Lee I bet you could, but I'm not that easy. Ling Shan Listen, if you want to stay alive in this city, you'd better know how to defend yourself ... can you fight at all? Show me your best punch. (Huang punches and kicks the dummy) Ling Shan Not bad. You've got good legs. Huang Lee I could say the same for you. Ling Shan I'm sure those lines usually work, but I'm also sure you usually pay for women. Huang Lee I buy ALL my friends. Makes life easier. Ling Shan Nice. I think I like this lonely rich kid act. It kind of suits you. Can you use a gun? Huang Lee I can certainly try. (Huang takes a gun from Ling, and shoots and destroys the dummy. After the dummy is destroyed, Kenny runs out of his building) Kenny Lee Huang! Ling! Quickly... (Huang and Ling walk over to Kenny) Kenny Lee Some fucking street punks are attacking one of my restaurants. ...Teach them the ignorance of their ways, Huang. Ling Shan I'll take my gun back. We'll get you one en route. (Kenny goes back inside his building, whilst Huang and Ling run to a dumpster at the back of the same building) Ling Shan I always keep weapons hidden in dumpsters all over the city for emergencies just like this. (Huang searches the dumpster and finds a gun. After finding the gun, Ling begins to run off) Ling Shan Come on. (Huang and Ling run to the restaurant) Restaurant Employee You're the protection? A bitch and a little punk. No wonder we're getting pissed on by every dog in town. Some thugs have dragged the boss around back. (Huang and Ling leave the restaurant and begin to walk to the back of the building) Thug Hey ladies, tell that gimp Kenny it's over. This is our town now. Ling Shan Really, little boy? Your town. Thug Yes. My town, bitch. My town. (The thug shoots and kills Ling, before running off) Huang Lee Ling! What the fuck? (Huang kills the three thugs, before going to the roof and killing another thug, rescuing the restaurant owner) Restaurant Owner You took your fucking time, boy! I could have been killed! Kenny Lee